


Violin

by englandwouldfalljohn



Series: The Domestic Detective: A Drabble Collection [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Insecure Sherlock, John wants to define the relationship, M/M, Petulant Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: John's about to meet Greg, who suspects the residents of 221B are more than flatmates. He wants to know what Sherlock thinks. (The Domestic Detective - Part 9)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***I realized that this series would be better off as a single, multi-chapter work. Please see "The Domestic Detective: A Story Through Drabbles" (Now part 1 of the series) for updates. Apologies for the inconvenience/confusion.***

John pulled his jacket on and straightened his sleeves beneath it. Reaching for the door handle, he tried one more time.

"I need to know what you want me to say."

Sherlock's eyes rolled dramatically. "Just tell Gavin the truth."

"And that would be?"

"That's none of his business," the detective snapped, facing the window and examining his violin.

"You know that won't work," John sighed.

"Fine, then. Deny it."

John shook his head wearily, noting that he would definitely be late. "If that's what you want."

He was answered by moody, overly-complicated tune. But just as he shut the door behind him, he heard a sad voice murmur, "It's what you all want."


End file.
